THE GAME
by Jane Doe
Summary: PG-13 for swearing and topic of discussion. Nick proposes a nice game to pass the time. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

THE GAME 

By Jane Doe 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters. I cry myself to sleep because of it! 

Author's Notes: I needed a break from all the angst, so this is the product. Of course I want any and all reviews so please feel free to tell me what you think. Enjoy! 

Chapter 1: Nick Stokes 

~~~~~~~~NICK'S POV~~~~~~~~ 

"Come on. I for one would like to know a little more about everyone." I threw the words into the dead quiet air. We were all sitting in the lounge with nothing to do. 

"But its the stupidest game I've ever heard of." Sara said without taking her eyes off of her book. 

"It is not. It was designed for getting to know your coworkers better. It'll be good for us." I shot back defending the idea. 

"Is this game by any chance suitable for the workplace?" Grissom peered over the rim of his glasses at me. Leave it to Grissom to question merit. 

"If you are referring to whether or not it is clean fun, then yes. It can only become as dirty as the players make it." 

"That's what I am afraid of." He went back to his latest crossword. 

The lounge was again quiet then Catherine decided to break the silence. "I agree with Nicky. Its unhealthy to know nothing about the people you work with. We don't even know each other's middle names. That's pathetic." 

Warrick flipped through his 'Sports Illustrated' loudly. "If you want my middle name look it up in a file." 

"Your missing the point Warrick, the interesting stories that go with such questions aren't in the file." 

"Whatever. I'm with Sara, I think its stupid." He ignored her and went back to reading. 

"Spoken like true cowards." I said. 

"Like intelligent cowards." Sara smiled over to me. "I refuse to indulge you with your stupid questions. I can only imagine what you would 'challenge' me to do if I didn't answer." 

"I told you I would keep it clean. We all will because Grissom is playing to." I stood up and started to prepare for the game. 

Grissom's head shot up. "No I am not playing any game that you could have in mind. And I don't remember approving of this." 

"Grissom come on. We cleared all of our cases and we are all caught up on paperwork. And you said we can't go home because its too early so come on. What can it hurt?" 

"Gil, come on. It will be good for us." Catherine jumped in for my defense. I was suddenly very grateful that she was such good friends with the boss. If anyone could make him change his mind it would be Catherine. 

Grissom looked at everyone in the room then lowered his eyes to his crossword again. "Fine. But I am not playing." 

"Not fair!" Sara shouted getting out of her cozy position on the sofa. "If Grissom isn't playing then neither am I." 

"And if Sara doesn't have to play then I don't have to." Warrick chimed in without looking up. 

"No Damnit! Everyone is going to play this stupid game." Catherine's authoritative voice boomed. Go Catherine, I thought. 

"You can like it or lump it, but you're all playing. You are worse than Lindsay for crying out loud." She added. 

Again the room lapsed into silence as Grissom considered his next move. It appeared that Catherine was persistent on playing the game so he really had no choice. And it couldn't be too bad. I actually got it off the Internet and it seemed like a great game. 

"How do you play Nick?" He asked. 

"Good." I rubbed my hands together. "This is how it goes. Each of us is asked a question by each person in the group and by the end of the game everyone is asked a question by the number of players. So if I start, each one of you get to ask me any question you want. Then the next person goes and so on." 

"And if the question is not answered?" Grissom inquired. 

"I was getting to that. If you pass on a question you have to do the Challenge." 

"Which is?" Sara asked. 

Somehow I was not surprised that the two most private people in the world asked about passing up a question. This was going to be good. Very good. "Well whoever's question you turned down, gets to challenge you to do something. And anything goes." 

"I thought you said this was clean." Grissom gave me a disapproving glance. 

"Relax none of us will make a dirty challenge. So who starts?" 

"Its your game you go first." Sara snickered. 

"Well fine then I will go first. Give me my first question." 

"I want to ask the first question." Warrick said. 

I was glad to see at someone get involved. "Bring it." 

"Okay. Have you ever slept with a woman on the first date?" 

My ears turned red but I knew that Warrick was going to make my life a living hell with the ladies tonight. I was prepared for this though so I handled it cool like everything else. "I would like to apologize if I offend anyone especially you ladies. Yes I have. Summer Rodgers." 

"Nice Nick." Catherine mumbled. 

"Yeah real southern gentleman." Sara added. 

"What? She was in complete agreement and I thought I was in love." I touched my heart in a romantic gesture. 

"Sure and you fell back out of love when the booze wore off." Greg said. I didn't noticed that the lab tech came in earlier for a cup of coffee. This little game was going to get interesting very soon with Greg around. 

"No Greg its not like that. We dated off and on for awhile after our first date but it didn't work out. It was college man." 

"That's your excuse." Sara teased. 

"I should have passed if I would have known the women would be upset by this. Somehow I think Warrick planned this mob attack." I added coolly. 

"No going back Nick. You're in hot water now and its my turn to ask the question." Catherine sat up straight in her chair. 

"Great. Thanks for breaking the ice Warrick." 

Both Warrick and Greg gave me thousand watt grins at my current predicament. 

"Quiet. Now since we have established just how you really work, I want where is the craziest place you've had sex?" 

Again my ears turned beet red. "What is with everyone and questions about sex?" 

"Well you avidly claim yourself as a ladies man, so you shouldn't be phased by such line of questioning." 

"Just know you started this Catherine. Craziest place? I don't know if it's crazy but I did have sex in a theme park before. Spring Break. I remember because we got caught. One of the guards found us and sent us running through the crowd naked. Of course everyone thought we were just streaking so it was cool. I still got it bad the next day from my frat brothers." I smiled at the memory. Those were that good ole days. 

"I would have given anything to see the look on your face." Greg laughed spilling his coffee. 

"What did the frat brothers do to you?" Sara asked. 

"Made me wear women's underwear for a week, but I got to pick so it wasn't that uncomfortable. They were these real nice cotton ones..." 

"Nick listen to what you just said. Don't admit that to anyone. Ever." Warrick threw his magazine at me. Even Grissom had to laugh at the current display. 

"Me next." Sara put her book down and turned to face me directly. I knew Sara was going to have a good one but I had an even better one for her. 

"No I think I should take over before this sweet innocent game becomes something else." Grissom interrupted and gave Sara a warning glance. "What is the most trouble you have ever gotten into?" 

Thank you Grissom! Sara will never try anything following Grissom's question. "I never really got into much trouble as a kid or in college. I admit I did stupid things but never anything too bad. Like I said I got caught by that guard but I was never the kid that got arrested. Good luck I guess." 

He nodded. "That's a more sufficient question for the workplace. Keep it clean Sara." 

"Well that's no fun I have to follow Grissom. And I had a good one to." 

"Rethink it." Grissom let a half-smile appear on his face to let Sara know he wasn't that upset but he didn't prefer to lose his job tonight. 

"Fine Grissom. Who was your high school sweetheart Nick?" 

"Oh how sweet." I cooed. 

"Just be glad that Grissom saved your ass." She said shaking her finger at me. 

"Whatever Sidle. My high school sweetheart was Tiffany Ambers, I think." I saw Sara's mouth drop and I had to smile. "Just kidding Sara. We dated for three years. She had red hair, long legs, the prettiest smile, and she was smart too. We actually talked about marriage after high school but when we separated for college we lost contact. Its a shame, I really loved her and probably haven't loved a girl like that since." 

"Wow Nick. If you didn't become such a jerk in college, I would fall in love with you because of your story." Catherine said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Thanks Catherine. I think. Now its my turn to ask the questions." 

"No wait! I am playing too." Greg jumped up. 

"Fine ask your question Greg." I said. 

"Would you sleep with Sara or Catherine?" 

Did he just ask me that in the presence of the two women? What the hell was he thinking? 

"Greg!" Grissom yelled. 

"What?" He said innocently but the wagging of his eyebrows gave him away. "So how 'bout it Nicky." 

"Well since that's suicide to make me choose between such wonderful women," Catherine and Sara looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I'll take the Challenge instead." 

"Good I want you try and kiss Sara." 

"Greg!" Everyone shouted this time. Greg was in for it tonight. 

"Come on man. She's going to kill me, how about Catherine?" I pleaded. I knew to try and steal a kiss from Sara was death by beheading. I was not in the mood to die. 

"No I said Sara. Its not that your hideous Catherine but I know Sara would never let Nick that close to her without a fight. No offense but I want to see her slap him." 

Gee thanks Greggo, I thought. 

"None taken." Catherine said nodding to the young lab tech. Actually it was more of a shake of disgrace that Greg was still breathing. She was probably thinking the same thing I was, that Sara was loosing her touch. 

"Kiss her, we are waiting." Greg said. 

I boldly walked over to Sara, closed my eyes, and leaned in to her face. I was going to take whatever came my way, which was probably a right hook. 

"Nick you touch her and I'll have to put you on suspension." Grissom serious voice made my eyes fly open and I jumped back from Sara. 

"Yeah and then, I'll kill you." Her smile was more of an evil grin. 

I looked at Sara then at Grissom. I have never seen him get so upset before. For that matter I don't think any one could believe that Grissom said such a thing in front of everyone. Sara seemed shocked too, even though she tried to play it off. 

"Okay given the circumstances, I think it's safe to say that its okay to pass on this Challenge. Everyone agreed?" I asked. 

"Yes!" Sara shouted. "And Greg you're dead." 

I and everyone else in the room could actually hear Greg swallow his tongue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

tbc... 


	2. Sara Sidle

Author's Notes: Not much to say except I thank you all for the reviews. They all were really nice. Please send more! I would have loved to include the chalk thing, but this is only a prequel to another light story. I assure you it will come up as well as many other things established in this fic. You'll see what I mean by the last chapter. Anyway I've decided to throw Sara in the mix early, so here is her chapter. Enjoy! 

Chapter 2: Sara Sidle 

~~~~~SARA'S POV~~~~~~ 

"Sara you're next." Nick said to me. 

"Why do I have to go next?" I complained. I made sure the tone of my voice was just the right pitch to be a low whine. 

"Because I get to pick who goes next." Nick said smiling. His smile was contagious and I smiled back. 

"You just made that up!" I exclaimed still smiling. 

"Quit arguing Miss Smarty Pants. Now who wants to be the first to ask Sara a revealing question?" 

I know he did just not call me Miss Smarty Pants. What is with the guys tonight anyway? Greg challenges Nick to kiss me, Nick is being extra annoying, and Grissom nearly killed Nick when he came over to kiss me. What was that all about? Warrick seems to be the only one normal tonight. 

"Does it have to be a question? Can it be in the form of a request. Like I want Sara to tell us about her experiences that landed her membership in the Mile High Club." Warrick smiled from ear to ear at me. Okay I take that back Warrick is acting weird too. Men and there sex stories, I thought ruefully. 

Nick threw up his arms. "New rule and that's acceptable." 

"You are so making these rules up." I protested again. 

"So what? My game, my rules. Answer or Warrick gets to challenge you." 

I turned to Warrick. "I never knew you were so interested Warrick, but okay you want to know. I am sure you all heard the rumor which I cannot deny, especially since I told Grissom myself and basically started it." 

Grissom got up to get a cup of coffee and tried to seem uninterested in entire the conversation. He wasn't so uninterested when I told my story before now was he? 

"Well?" Catherine's eyes twinkled. She probably never thought of me as such a risk taker. 

"Well it never would have happened if I wasn't drunk." I said as if that could be the end of it. 

"Drunk?" Warrick said. 

"I hate to fly really. Its not a paranoia or a fear but I just don't like it. There are too many things that I can't control. If I were flying the plane I would feel better. But I can't fly a plane." 

"I never knew that." Grissom said out of nowhere. He scared me actually because I thought he wasn't listening. Well there are a lot of things he doesn't know about me. 

"Yeah. A few mini-bottles and I was gone. Of course I knew exactly what I was doing. I guess I just did it for the hell of it that and well he was amazing." Grissom's eyes dropped at the mention of the other guy but everyone else hung on every word. Feeling sorry for him I ended the conversation. "I had no idea that it would be the topic of discussion years down the road." 

"So what was it like?" Greg wagged his eyebrows at me. 

"Good. Very good but not any better than what I can do at sea level." I joked. 

Greg growled at me. "Maybe you can show me sometime?" 

"Watch it Greg, Grissom might suspend you." Nick gave Grissom a small smile, but it wasn't returned. 

"I think we should move on to Catherine's question." He said. 

"Okay Catherine what do you what to know?" I turned to her. 

"Well I want to know what you were like in high school. You didn't strike me as someone that would have sex in an airplane lavatory, so it got me thinking what were you really like." 

"Same as now I suppose." 

"A total geek Sara?" Nick got a quick jab to the stomach for that comment. 

"I wasn't a geek." I hissed. 

"Were you in any other club other than the science club then?" He asked from a safe distance. 

"Yes as a matter of fact I was. It wasn't a club but I did gymnastics for about...three years I think." 

"Gymnastics?" Catherine asked surprised. "I don't see you as the graceful type Sara." 

"Hey! Just because I'm tall doesn't mean I am not graceful. I won a few awards thank you very much. Not to bad for Miss Ungraceful. And actually that was the purpose of me joining. My parents thought it would be good for me." 

"Can you still do the flips?" Nick asked. 

"Its been awhile Nicky. And no I won't do it to prove it." 

"Whatever." Nick said. "So I guess its my turn. I'll be to the point Sara, since Halloween when you told us about your tattoo I have be very interested to know where and what it is. So show me." 

"No way!" I can't believe he remembered that. Men. 

"Well then on to my challenge." 

"Just great." I mumbled. The eagerness in his voice should have been a fair warning. 

"It was going to be something more bold, but I don't think Grissom would approve. Anyway since I am equally intrigued about your flexibility, I want you to do a back bend from standing position." 

The room busted into laughter, myself included. Me, Sara Sidle, in a back bend was surely the sight to see. I even noticed that Grissom was smiling. 

"You have got to be kidding me." I smiled. "I haven't done one in forever." 

"Well there is a time for everything." 

"Yeah Sara." Greg teased. 

"You have to let me warm up first." I said getting all serious. I stood up. I never do anything half-assed so this was not going to be an exception. 

"Whatever. Do what you need to Sara, I'll wait." Nick said. 

I gave him looks to kill while I removed my denim jacket and set it on the table. I stretched my arms over my head then I stretched my back. This is going to hurt. 

"Ready Sara?" 

"Shut up Nick. I'd like to see you do this." 

"You had your opportunity. Everyone give our ballerina some room." Everyone stepped back. 

"Here goes nothing." I stood with feet spread apart by at least two feet, eased back, and prayed that I didn't fall. If I could get this done then I could rub it in Nick's face for a least a month. I felt my shirt lift and realized I should have tucked it in but no turning back now I was at least half way there. Slowly I could feel my ribs stretching against my skin and my muscles tightening as I bent back. Before I knew it my hands rested securely on the floor and Grissom, who was standing behind me before, was now upside down and in my view. Well his legs and feet were in my view. 

"Holy shit." Greg said. "Marry me Sara?" 

Greg's tone was hilarious. The room was full of howls to cheer me on. I started to laugh myself but almost lost my balance. "Shut up guys. I think I'll fall over if you make me laugh." 

"That wouldn't be too bad." Nick called to me. 

"Okay I think I proved that I could do it. So can I get up?" All the blood was rushing to my head and my arms weren't going to hold on much longer. 

"Sure Sara." Nick said. 

I tried to move but I could feel my arms go to liquid as exertion set in and I almost fell. 

"What's wrong Sara, stuck?" Nick teased. I swear if I wasn't bent over backward, I would have shut him up real quick. Instead I found a friendly face in the crowd. "Uh...Grissom could you help me up." 

I heard Grissom put down his coffee and he came to stand beside me. He placed one secure arm came under the bow in my back and the upper part of my arm. I could feel the heat through his clothes and the muscles in his arms as he gently pulled me up with ease. It was a slow pull, almost as if we were dancing. His lingering fingers found a bare spot on my back where my shirt rode up and I shivered. He felt so good. "Thanks." I said finally finding my voice as I came eye level to him. My flushed red face was only inches from his. I could feel his breath on my face. 

"No problem." Grissom said. We stood staring at each other completely obvious to the others in the room. Then he pulled his eyes away to see his hands never left my body. He flushed and quickly dropped them to his side. 

I looked away and was thankful that my face was red so no one could see me blushing. To distract attention from our current whatever it was, I quickly recomposed myself to gloat. "Ha! In your face Nick!" I yelled. 

Nick clapped his hands. "I'll give you credit, that was nice real nice. I think Grissom would agree." 

I scowled but the smile broke through in the end. I straightened my shirt and rubbed my hand across the small of my back. "God my back hurts now, that's the last time I'm doing that." 

Everyone erupted into fits of laughter. 

"Okay I want to ask the next question." Greg said calming the laughter. 

"Technically its Grissom's turn Greggo." Nick told him. 

Grissom sat down again with his cup of coffee in hand. He glanced at me then away. "I don't mind. Go ahead Greg." 

"Thank you Grissom. This is a serious question and I believe you all know why I have to ask. Sara, are you and Grissom...you know?" No he just didn't. Mental note to self: beat Greg senseless. 

Grissom's face flushed red in anger or embarrassment I didn't know which. "There is nothing going on between me and Sara." He said. 

"First of all, I believe its Sara's question to answer not yours, and secondly I think my question has plenty of merit, especially after what we all just witnessed." That man had to be either the dumbest man on earth or the bravest man on earth to talk to Grissom like that. Well Greg I'll be at your funeral. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter Greg, I helped her up that's it. Only you can make it into something sexual." 

"Oh I don't think I was the only one." Greg said sheepishly. I noticed the lowered heads and smiles that the team gave me. No Greg was not the only one. Greg was going to pay dearly for this. 

"Look Greg," I said sadly. "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Grissom." Which was true. There wasn't anything going on. Unfortunately. 

"So you don't have any feelings for Grissom other than friendship?" Greg teased. 

I raised an eyebrow. If you only knew Greg I thought to myself. "I believe I answered your question. Rule is only one question per person." 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

I crossed the room to the sink. "Whatever you want it to be." I threw Grissom a big smile which was nicely returned.  
"Okay I believe that answered my question." Greg said. 

I granted Greg a full hearted laugh. If anyone could make me laugh, it was Greg. "Sure Greg." 

"What? I got all I needed to know just now." 

"You're making too many enemies Greg be careful." Catherine joked. She turned to Grissom. "Batter up Gris." 

I stared at Grissom intensely. "Well Grissom this is the time to ask one of your burning questions. I won't go lightly on you later so get it out of your system." I gave him a smile only for him. It was true, his question was going to burn. 

"I just want to know about your first love." 

"What do you want to know? His name? Description? Why I was attracted to him? What?" 

"Everything." 

"Why are you going to take notes?" I teased. 

Grissom squirmed in his seat at the sudden attention, but granted me no pleasure in my joke. "No Sara. Its a proven fact that all lovers are compared to your first experience of being loved. It shapes how we view the opposite sex." 

A typical Grissom answer. Why would I think it would be anything less? "Maybe." I said skeptically even though it had some truth to it. 

"Answer the question Sara or would you rather have me challenge you?" He raised his eyebrow and I matched his movement with my own. 

Oh you can challenge me anytime, I thought. "Fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Technically the first person I have ever fallen in love with was Daniel Fox. Dark hair, green eyes, exactly three inches taller than me, and on the La Crosse team. Also very smart. He was another Physics major and we met at a fair. I was in my freshman year of college and he was a junior." 

"Got a thing for older men Sara?" Greg just missed my swing. 

"Shut up. We dated for two years. And despite your theory Grissom I do not compare him to every man I date." I compare every man I date to you. "But it was the best two years I have ever had in a relationship. I loved him." 

"Did he love you?" Grissom asked. 

"Yes Grissom he did. He actually even proposed on May 11th." That shut him up and the look on his face was priceless. "He took me to the observatory to look at the stars like we did since we met. I had no idea what he was planning. Anyway long story short he asked me to marry him." 

"And?" 

"I said no." 

"What?!" Catherine shouted. "Guy like that honey what's your problem?" 

I laughed at her reaction but my response was serious. "I wasn't ready. I wanted a career so the last thing I wanted was to be tied down. He wanted kids, a house, the white picket fence, everything. I told him I didn't know if I could ever give him that. He insisted that he would wait, but I broke it off." 

"Why?" Grissom asked. 

"I think it was mostly because I didn't want him to give up his dream for me. He wanted all that and I didn't want to be the reason he couldn't have it. That and add a dash of fear so I ended it." I have never admitted being so scared in my life, I guess there is a first time for everything. 

"Have you heard from him since you broke it off?" Warrick asked me. 

"A few years back I got a letter. He got married and has two kids. It hurt to let him go but when I got his letter I could tell he was truly happy. I guess it wasn't meant to be." 

"Now that's a love story." Catherine said standing up. "A true love story. I am sorry it didn't work out Sara." 

"Well I don't regret telling him no. It was for the best; for both of us." Soon after that I met Grissom, but I didn't say that aloud. No that was only for me to know. I looked down at my hands then back up at Grissom. "Got everything you wanted to know?" 

"Thank you." Was all he said. What was that suppose to mean? I hate when he does that. 

"Well anyway, enough love and more games. Catherine you're next." Nick said brightly. 

"Oh I'm not sure you want to go down that road." Catherine said eyeing everyone suspiciously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

tbc... 


	3. Catherine Willows

Author's Notes: Nothing new really. I got all your reviews and I am quite pleased that you are enjoying it. I needed the good laugh and I am happy to share it. Here is the woman of the hour; Catherine Willows! 

Chapter 3: Catherine Willows 

~~~~~~~~CATHERINE'S POV~~~~~~~~ 

"I ask first." Nick pointed to himself. "Because of the seriousness of Grissom's question to Sara, I believe its time to shake things up a bit." 

"Oh brother. I don't know how to do a back bend Nicky so don't ask." I sent a smile Sara's way. She surprised us all by that little stunt, especially Grissom who was practically drooling. I wish they would just get it over with soon. Their flirting was driving me crazy. 

"Well then you have to answer my question." Nick sat down next to Sara on the sofa. "What's the craziest thing you have ever done?" 

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Crazy how?" 

"Surprise us." 

Nick what are you planning? Well definitely not this. "Fine. Craziest thing I have ever done was go skinny dipping at the lake three miles behind my house in the dead of winter." 

The entire room burst into giggles. It was nice to see them all so happy again. In fact its been awhile since anyone has laughed. 

"Oh. My. God." Sara said laughing so hard she was crying all over Nick. 

"Damn Cath." Warrick gave me a big bright smile. The kind that made my heart beat just a little faster. "I wish I could have known you then." He said. 

"Me too." Greg laughed. "Grissom you're the only one not laughing but why am I not surprised." 

I looked over to Grissom, who wore a face of seriousness. "Well Greg, I'm not laughing because that would be inappropriate. I have managed to keep my questions good-natured but somehow I knew that you all couldn't resist." 

"Oh Grissom lighten up. They're just having fun." I said in everyone's defense. Like you were having fun when you helped Sara up, I added to myself. I made sure to talk to him about Sara later. 

"Did you know Catherine then Grissom?" Nick asked wiping the tears off his face. 

"No I didn't." He said flatly. 

I stepped in trying to explain my actions. "This happened way before I met Grissom. A group of friends and I got drunk on mom and dad's liquor, and jumped in butt-ass naked into the lake. We froze our butts off that's for sure." 

"How cold was it?" Greg asked. 

"Cold enough to see your breath. I am surprised we lived to talk about it. With the water almost reaching freezing and the alcohol in our blood, you would think hypothermia would have set in. But here I am." 

"Yes here you are." Warrick mumbled. 

"Come on give me some credit, I was a teenager and you know how teenagers can get. Every once in awhile it was nice to just be carefree and to live a little." 

"Live a little? You lived a lot. Your next step was the world of exotic dancing." Greg laughed. 

"Yeah Catherine how did you get into dancing? I never knew the whole story." Sara went to the coffee pot. 

"Its not your turn Sara." Nick said. 

"It is now. You got a problem with it." She shot back. 

"Not at all." 

"That's what I thought. So Catherine tell me." 

"I never thought you cared Sara." I said. I regarded her question with reluctance. Sara was never one to pry because such questions usually led to her sharing of memories. She really was a great girl and really smart I admit, but she definitely needed to be brought out of that shell more often. 

"We'll its interesting." She again sat down beside Nick on the sofa. 

I decided to indulge her. "Okay. I waited tables for awhile trying to get money for college but the money wasn't good enough, so I decided what the hell I'm young, and at least as pretty as the girls I saw dancing so I gave it a shot. That's how it started. The money was great and before too long I was married to Eddie and had Lindsay." 

"What happened?" Sara asked. 

"Well I finished college, came to work for Grissom, and have been here ever since. Eddie and I realized we need to split so we did." I sighed. "Finishing college and having Lindsay was the best thing I ever did with my life. I have no regrets and wouldn't change one thing that happened to me." 

"Wow." She said. "I wish I was that way." 

I couldn't help notice the regret in her voice. Something happened to Sara that she preferred not to talk about but I let it go. If she wasn't forthcoming I wasn't about to step on her toes, but I tried to offer her friendly advice. "Sara never want to be something your not. It took me a long time to accept myself. I don't want to see you make the same mistake of living in the past. We all have to get over our demons by conquering them. Remember that." 

"Easier said than done." Grissom said from behind me. Ah yes the other puzzle in my life. Gil Grissom. Why was I not surprised? 

The room was quiet again as each CSI remembered a time in their life they could erase. Even I permitted myself to wallow in the past, but only for a brief second before Greg interrupted our thoughts. 

"Jeeze Sara way to bring down our fun. I guess I will have to save the day again." He walked to the front of me, pulled out a chair, and he sat down in front of me. Everyone's eyes suddenly watched whatever Greg had planned. I knew it would be original coming from Greg. He was a unique individual to say the least. 

"Do you still lap dance?" He asked boldly. 

Like I said something original. I saw Grissom raise an eyebrow, Warrick looked at the floor, Sara held back a laugh, and Nick reached over and slapped Greg on the back of the head before I got the chance. 

"Ow! That hurt!" 

"Good." Nick said trying to keep from laughing. 

Greg rubbed his head. "Its a legitimate question. Catherine?" 

How to proceed, I thought. "Sorry Greg but I don't give out lap dances, and especially not to you." 

"Does that mean you still do it though?" His smile was contagious. 

"Watch it pal." I warned but I knew my smile betrayed the tone of my voice. 

"Okay I'll drop it. But it does raise some very interesting questions." Greg rose from his chair and pushed it under the table. 

"Payback is a bitch Greg." I turned away from him and went to stand by Warrick. "Who's next?" 

"I'll go." Warrick said. "Have you ever slept with Grissom?" 

I was naturally shocked to utter speechlessness as was the whole room at Warrick's frankness. The room was quiet with tension until Grissom spoke in his defense. 

"Why do you all assume that I am such a ladies man? Do you think I bring in women for my own sexual pleasure?" 

Warrick raised his hands in front of him with a devious smile on his face. "Hey you said it, not me." 

I released the laugh I was holding. It was kind of funny. "This is good. Me and Grissom? That's worse than Grissom and Sara. What ever gave you that idea?" My eyes went to Warrick's, but not before noticing Grissom and Sara exchange glances. I was going to say something but got lost in Warrick's beautiful eyes. 

"We all know he recruited you, and I was just wondering if you two have ever..." 

I turned to Grissom. "No offense Gil, but you couldn't handle me. And Warrick do I detect some jealousy?" 

"No." He said lightly. "I think it all crossed our minds at one point or the other, so I thought I should ask." 

Oh he was jealous, I knew it for sure. 

Grissom turned to face the team. "Do you honestly think I would sleep with Catherine?" 

"Wow Gris you say it like its repulsive. Thanks." I rolled my eyes. I could probably teach you a few things Grissom. Like how to take Sara and plant one on her. 

"That's not what I meant Catherine. I mean we just...look we are just friends. That's it." He said clearly getting upset. 

"Okay so let's move shall we." Nick said and I was thankful for the change of subject. "Grissom you're the last one to ask Catherine a question." 

"I really am beginning to hate this game." He said. 

"Come on Grissom, just play along." I urged him. 

"Fine. What was your childhood dream?" 

"Oh that's original." Greg mumbled but unfortunately Grissom heard him. 

"Yes it is Greg but it appears I am the only one that is capable of being an adult." 

"That's it." Okay I've had it by this point. Grissom is a good friend but he was being a real jerk. Couldn't he see that we were all having a good time. He really sucks with people. "Grissom this is all a game of fun. No one will press harassment charges, no one will be offended, and you won't get into trouble. So pull the stick out of your ass and have some fun." 

A uncomfortable silence settled upon the room. It was as if death itself walked in and stopped the fun. I began to regret what I said but to be perfectly honest it was true. No one moved or looked at the cold stare Grissom was sending me. 

"Pull the what out of my ass?" He asked incredulously. 

"The stick." I said again not afraid of backing down. No that was definitely not my style. 

A slow grin pulled at his lips. "I had no idea I had one up my ass." 

"You do." I said starting to laugh. The room followed my lead and let out a nervous laugh. Even Grissom permitted himself a full-hearted laugh. That in itself was amusing. 

"Just answer my question Catherine." He said composing himself finally. 

"Whatever. You want to know what I wanted to be. I wanted to be famous. It didn't matter who I was as long as I was famous." 

"Ah the attention grabber." Warrick said sarcastically. "Never would have guessed that." 

I got in his personal space and poked him in the ribs. "Oh just shut up. Let's stop picking on me and go to the next person." He gave me another smile to make me melt. "Who's next anyway Nick because I want to cream Grissom." And Warrick, I added quietly. 

"No. Grissom has to be last. So I choose...Greg you go." 

Greg was practically jumping up and down. "Oh this is going to be so sweet. Just so you all know I do not embarrass easily." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

tbc... 


	4. Greg Sanders

Author's Notes: I thank you for the reviews and apologize for not pairing Nick and Sara together. My heart beats for the GSR!lol. Well here is your favorite lab rat, Greg Sanders. He may be under fire in this chapter but he comes back to strike Grissom later. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! 

Chapter 4: Greg Sanders 

~~~~~~~~GREG'S POV~~~~~~~~ 

"Since we no longer have an order to follow," Grissom began. "I want to go first." 

Oh great. What a way to start off my part of the game. With the man with no emotion asking the questions. I can only imagine what he has in store for me. 

"I bet you're thinking you should have kept your mouth shut buddy." Nick clapped me roughly on the back. If you only knew Nick. 

But I straightened my shoulders and stood tall. Grissom always had a way of making me feel small but not this time. And if he does serve me up on a platter I always have my turn when I ask the questions. Catherine is right, payback is a bitch. "Go Grissom." 

"What the hell do you do to your hair?" 

Just as I was about to ask 'What kind of question is that?' Sara laughed so hard at Grissom question she was choking on her coffee. 

"You okay Sara?" Warrick said hitting her back. 

"Fine. Went down the wrong pipe." She grabbed her throat. "Go...ahead Greg. Sorry for the interruption." 

I smiled for one reason only: Grissom will pay for making Sara laugh at me. I looked at Sara. "I could never be interrupted by you Sara." 

I saw that Grissom actually did the eye roll this time. Oh he is so toast. "My question Greg. Now." 

His bitterness cut through my fun. As usual. "What's wrong with my hair?" 

"Everything." Grissom said dryly. "Do you do it on purpose or is your barber drunk when he cuts it?" 

His words weren't hurtful, they were really a good sign that he was lightening up a bit. So I played along. I touched my hair as if to fix it. "As a matter-of-fact I get it done this way. I never knew my hair bothered you Gris." 

"A lot of things about you bother me Greg." 

His words again rolled off my back. Typical Grissom answer. I will have the last laugh. "Hair is personality Grissom. You see," I started to wave my hands as if explaining a simple concept to a child. "I can deduce that you are neat because your hair is kept neat. My good friend Nick has styled hair so it can be assumed that he is vain." 

"Hey I am not vain!" Nick yelled but I chose ignored him. 

"Warrick is a carefree soul and it shows, Catherine on the other hand is classy so her hair is stylish and nice." 

"What about me?" Sara asked a little hurt. Ah Sara. Don't fret my pet. 

"I thought I had you figured out Sara. See your hair is stylish but it is clear that you don't spend as much time in front of the mirror as Catherine. I thought it was because you were too involved in your work to care but then you threw a curve ball and started to grow it longer and do more with it. Suggesting there is man in your life. Am I right?" 

"Sorry Greg but no that's not right. The only reason I started to style my hair was because I haven't been able to get it cut. Its getting too long for me to just do nothing with it." 

"Oh." Then added. "But I like it longer." 

She gave me a big smile. "Thanks Greg." 

"You're welcome." I got all the energy back and started to rock on my heels. "Next please." 

"My turn Greggo." Nick said. "When was the last time you got laid?" 

I was mortified. I could feel the blush creeping up my collar. What kind of question was that?! 

Catherine laughed at my reaction. "He's got you there sugar." 

"Yeah anyone who can find so much in a haircut, hasn't been laid in awhile." Warrick sat down across from Grissom at the table where Catherine joined him. There's something going on between those two for sure, I thought. Just like I can't deny that Sara and Grissom would jump each other right there if given the opportunity. You know that's probably why I drive Grissom crazy, I openly flirt with his woman. Of course its all fun and nothing serious and Sara knows this. 

"See he can't even defend himself." Nick laughed, breaking my thoughts. 

"For all of your information it hasn't been that long." I said coming back to reality. 

"Then when Greg?" Nick asked. 

I decided to exaggerate just a little. "If you must know it was roughly two weeks ago." Okay I exaggerated a lot. 

"You liar!" Nick poked Sara in the side. "He's lying." 

"Its true. Ginger Sweets." A very fine lady to boot I thought. God she was gorgeous. I really can't wait to see her again. Even though nothing happened between us for the first few dates doesn't mean that something couldn't happen. 

"Ginger Sweets?" Sara teased. "How much did you pay her?" 

Nick sent out a howl. "Busted Greg! Sara got you!" 

I frowned a Nick and turned to Sara. "She was not a prostitute Sara. She is an old friend. We are meeting again tonight actually." 

"I'll believe it when I see it." Nick mumbled. 

"Yes you will." I couldn't want to see her either. She was really nice to have around, of course any woman was nice to have around. 

"Okay leave poor Greg alone." Catherine said. "Its my turn. Tell me Greg, leather or lace?" 

I laughed and again blushed. Normally I don't blush but those words coming from Catherine made all the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. I hung my head. "Anything would look good on you." I looked up at her and snapped my teeth. 

She laughed. "Down boy. I'm way too old for you, besides your Sara's lap dog." 

Sara snickered. "No he's not. You can have him Catherine." 

Oh I love this. "Ladies don't fight over me. There is plenty Greg to go around. And since you asked, you should be wearing leather tonight Catherine and swing by and pick up Sara in lace." 

The room went into howls and cheers from the only guys in the room, well except Grissom but that was because I mentioned Sara. 

"Okay Greg I think its time for the next question." Grissom said warning everyone. 

"Just playing the game Gris." I said innocently. "Sara you haven't gone yet so stick it to me." 

She smiled. "I wouldn't give you the pleasure. No my question is a serious one. Do you want to become a CSI?" 

I had to blink hard. I told Sara awhile ago that I always was interested in becoming one and she told me to go for it. I said to drop it and I thought she was nice enough to forget it. I swallowed. She was feeding me to the sharks. "Maybe I should take the challenge." 

"Come on Greg just answer the question. Its fair." She said. Her words were friendly and I knew she was only trying to help. Sara after all would never do anything to hurt me but gauging everyone's reaction there was no turning back. 

"Yes it has crossed my mind. I always wanted to be out in the field but I never took it that far." 

"We never knew that Greg." Catherine said fully focused on the topic at hand. I sent a smile to Sara who was nodding for me to continue but when I didn't she pushed me. 

"So why didn't you go the limit Greg?" Sara asked. 

Damn it Sara stop. "My first field experience at the bus crash was a disaster and I've reconsidered ever since. I don't know if I could handle it." When I finished no one was arguing about my decision, so I was seriously considering quitting this stupid game. 

"Well Greg I think you would make a great CSI. You should at least give it another try." Sara said to me. "How about it Grissom, can Greg come with us on a case? Let him feel himself out?" 

I looked at Grissom who wore a mask of impatience and disgust. I was again reminded that he scared the shit out of me. 

"We'll see. If you want to that is." He said to me. 

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. I never thought I would hear those words from Gil Grissom. "Thanks Grissom. I won't let you down." 

"Relax Greg we don't even have a case yet and it would have to be approved. But when the time comes, Sara you're with me and Greg. He is your responsibility." He said pointing to Sara. "I don't want him to mess up a crime scene." 

"He's a big boy and believe it or not Grissom he knows a lot more about crime scene procedures than you think. I am sure he'll do fine." Sara winked at me. 

If it weren't for Grissom's cold glare, I would have smiled back at Sara. She really was a good friend. I was going to return the favor somehow. 

"We'll see Sara." Grissom said. 

I melted as my dream was becoming a reality. Oh yes. Greg is da man! And thank you Sara! "Okay then its settled. Warrick you're the last one." I felt like I could run over and hug ever last person in that room, even Grissom! 

"What was college like for you?" Warrick asked me. 

"Nice question. Very deep. Okay let me think." I drummed my fingers on my chin. "Chemistry major, I won a scholarship after my freshman year that lasted through the next three years. I was always the go to guy. The guy you called for a lift when you were wasted. I hung out with all types of people. We went to wild parties but I was never a Greek. Met a few girls, never anything serious though. I had a blast. College was great to say the least." 

"Somehow it all fits you Greg." Warrick commented. "Cool. Now I know who I call when me and Nick get trashed." 

"As long as I'm not with you. I'll give you a lift." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

tbc... 


	5. Warrick Brown

Author's Notes: Finally here is chapter five and it is of course it's Warrick's turn. Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been writing a Christmas one that is ready to be proofread by my unlucky sister. (She thinks I am crazy and I just imagine the chemistry between Grissom and Sara. I'm turning her though. I'll make her a believer out of her yet!) Please take the time to send a review. I just love to hear what you all think. Well enough talk, enjoy. 

Chapter 5: Warrick Brown 

~~~~~~~~WARRICK'S POV~~~~~~~~ 

I regarded the room with reluctance. I never was one to talk about myself. It's not like I am overprotective of my privacy like Grissom or even Sara. They were clearly were afraid of sharing. No I just didn't want people knowing my business. After all its my business no one else's and I can handle my own life very well without anyone's input or advice. But since I agreed to play the game and chose to ask the questions, I had to be asked the questions. "Well I guess I'm next, since Grissom is last. What do you guys want to know? Nick?" 

Nick drummed a finger on his leg. "I'm thinking. Someone else can go first." 

"I'll go." Sara said next to him. "What was your childhood dream?" 

Easy enough and somehow I wasn't surprised Sara that asked such a question. She liked to understand people. "Well I wanted to be a boxer actually." 

She smiled. "Really. So you really are a fighter at heart." 

"I was picked on a lot in school so I wanted to be able to defend myself. I learned some moves but never really had the courage to use them until high school when I started to build up. I love the sport. I wasn't lying when I told you that its about mind and body. I strongly believe that. The physical aspect is great but being able to control it is something else entirely. I learned that the hard way." 

"How?" Nick asked totally interested. 

"Got in some bad trouble for beating up this other kid for talking trash. My anger got away from me. I was sentenced to community service and that's where I met my coach. He taught me a lot about controlling my anger. I didn't want to admit it but I was in the wrong for going off on that kid. I'll never forget what he looked like. I have never hurt anyone like that again in my life." 

"Wow." Sara said. 

"Yeah well you asked." I gave her a half-smile but somehow my eyes came to rest on Catherine's eyes. She touched my hand and I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. 

"How much can you lift?" Greg interrupted. 

"Bench?" I almost laughed. Greg was so much smaller than me and I just found it funny that he would ask such a simple question when I expected something more bold from him. I guess it was suitable enough. One less embarrassing moment. 

"Yeah." He confirmed. 

"Well the last time me and Nick worked out together, I benched 335." 

"Pounds?" 

We all laughed. "Yeah Greg pounds. You should come with us and work out. We'll have the ladies falling all over you in no time." 

"As if they don't already." He said smoothing his lab coat. The room got strangely quiet and I thought I said something wrong. I was wrong it was just the rest of the team thinking of the next very good question. 

"Okay I am next." Nick smiled. 

"Oh great. You not one to hold a grudge are you Nick?" 

He got up and went to the fridge. "No. I wouldn't want to damage that gentleman persona of yours." 

"So?" I asked. "What is it?" 

"If you were a piece of food what would you be?" 

"Are you that hungry Nick that its invading your thoughts?" Sara teased. "I figured that you would make him squirm." 

"To tell you the truth I am out of questions. I mean I already know Warrick pretty well. And was just wondering what he would say. Could someone get up so I could have a place at the table?" 

"I'll move." Grissom said standing. He went to the sink and poured the cold coffee down the drain. It didn't go unnoticed that he went over to sit with Sara on the sofa after he was done. I made a point to ask Catherine about it later. She always had the answers, plus that meant I would get to see her off hours. Find about Grissom and Sara was nice but being with Catherine was a bonus. 

"Well?" Nick said unwrapping a sandwich. 

"A food?" I thought quickly. "Fine a tangerine." 

"What? Why?" Catherine surprised me by slapping my shoulder. She seemed intent on my answer so I decided to play with her a bit. 

I gave her sexy smile. "Tough exterior but once peeled away sweet as candy." 

She smiled real big and gave a chuckle. "Real nice Warrick. I thought is would be a serious answer." 

"Well it was a dumb question so blame Nick." I exclaimed laughing. 

Nick smiled at our flirting. "I know it was dumb but like I said I ran out of something good to ask. Sorry Catherine will just have to make up for both of us." 

"And I will." Catherine adjusted in her chair to face me. "What's your favorite sexual position?" 

No one in the room said a word but I knew they were on the verge of laughing. I was still recovering from shock. "You have got to be kidding me." 

Catherine was always very bold. That's what I liked about her. "Answer or be challenged big boy." She licked her lips. 

Oh wouldn't you like to know, I thought slyly. I considered her my choices. Her eyes danced with excitement. "Give me the challenge." I said with a sigh. It was a safe bet I had it coming but it was better than revealing such a personal question. No one would let it go for weeks. 

"Top shirt off and sing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'." She said seriously. 

Behind me Sara was thrown into a fit of giggles while Grissom just gave me a shrug of the shoulders. At the table Greg was bent over in his chair laughing his ass off and Nick was choking on his food. 

"What's wrong Warrick? Maybe you feel like sharing?" Catherine urged. 

"No way. I will never tell you." I said trying to remain serious. 

"Then start singing. And the shirt has to come off." 

I was suddenly very glad I wore my usual white tank top under my dress shirt today. I stood up and unbuttoned my shirt. The result: cheers from the only women in the room. 

"You two are as bad as men." Greg yelled. 

"Shut up Greg." Sara said. "Don't forget to turn around Warrick so I get a good view." 

"I am not a supermodel Sara." I said dryly. 

"You could be." Catherine said. "I can't hear you singing Warrick." 

So there I was in a white tank top going to sing my heart out to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". It's bad enough that I wasn't a great singer, but to have to serenade Catherine was down right wrong. How could she do this to me? 

I sighed and began the most embarrassing moment in my life. "_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_..." 

The room was loud with laughter and excited shouts that only made my voice crack because of the attention. 

"Okay you can stop." Catherine said gasping for air in between her laughter. "That's good enough." 

"Thank you." I exclaimed full of embarrassment. I pulled my shirt back on and began to button it. 

"I might add though that you sounded pretty good and well your appearance is nice too." She gave me a quick wink and I wasn't even sure I saw it. 

"I'd sing anytime for you Cath." I said seductively trying to get control over the situation. I was always in control. I am The Man after all. 

"I might take you up on that offer." She said softly. 

She is so damn sexy I thought. We stared at each other for the longest time just lost in the passion and desire in each other's eyes. 

"Excuse me." Nick said clearing his throat. "Hate to break up your lovefest but you'll have to continue that later." 

I shrugged and sat down next to Catherine. Just keep it cool Warrick. 

"I believe my question is in order." Grissom said breaking the sexual tension that was building in the air. "Are you two...involved?" 

I couldn't have asked for a better time for everyone to break out in laughter. It kind of made whatever we say not too serious. I knew Grissom was just curious and wouldn't be upset if we were but still, I wasn't sure how Catherine felt about me. 

"Well?" Grissom inquired again. 

I was going to answer him but Catherine beat me to it. 

"We will let you know tomorrow morning Gil." She winked at me and this time I was sure it was a wink. 

Oh anytime Cath, I said to myself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
tbc... 


	6. Gil Grissom

Author's Notes: Finally the moment you have been waiting for. This update was supposed to happen yesterday but the evil gods of sleep had other plans. Anyway, I would like to thank you for the reviews. I had a lot of fun writing something light and funny for a change. This chapter was by far the hardest one to write. It gets serious for awhile but my man Greggo pulls us through. Not to mention a very sexy Sara to finish things up. Well here ya go, I hope you like it. 

Chapter 6: Gil Grissom 

~~~~~~~~GRISSOM'S POV~~~~~~~~ 

"Well I better check to see if any cases have come through." I said attempting to get up from the sofa but Sara caught my arm. Her hand lingered just long enough to make my heart leap. 

"No way Grissom if we had a case Brass would have called." She said smiling. "You're not getting out of this that easily." 

"Yeah Grissom." Nick jumped in. "We all promise we won't be too rough on you and to prove it I'll go first." 

"I doubt whatever you have to ask will be notably considerate." I said sarcastically. 

"That hurt." He said holding his chest. "Luckily I know that's your way of saying you care; so on with my question. Were you born from humans or shit on a stump and hatched in the sun?" 

The room erupted in laughter at Nick's words, but I must have missed the joke. 

"Excuse me?" Was all I could manage from my shock and confusion. The room grew quiet when I spoke. They knew I wasn't happy. 

"Do you have parents Grissom?" He repeated. 

"Yes Nick despite popular belief I am human and not how did you say it?" 

"Shit on a stump and hatched in the sun." He said proudly. 

"Yes that." I frowned. Must be a Texas expression, because I have never heard that one. 

"So let's hear about them." Nick encouraged. "It's a clean fair question and you agreed to play the game too." 

"Yeah Grissom." Catherine said. 

I sighed. The question wasn't that difficult to answer. "If you all insist. My mother's name is..." 

"No Grissom." Catherine interrupted. "You sound like your file talking. Start with something small. A memory of yourself with your family. It's that easy." 

The last thing I wanted was to recall a childhood memory. I didn't have a bad childhood, but I didn't feel like sharing. That's just the way I am. "If I pass on this question what is my challenge?" I asked Nick. 

The Texan grinned at me. "Let's just say I got some good ideas from Catherine. Now do you really want to pass?" 

The last thing I was going to do was find myself stripped and singing another "Wizard of Oz" theme song. "Fine. I choose to answer." 

"Good." 

"I was about seven years old and it was just entering the colder months of autumn. My mother and I went to the coast for the day." The entire image started to float back. "The sky was the palest shade of blue and not a cloud was in the sky. The air was heavy with the salt smell from the ocean; you could almost taste it, it was so heavy. The beach was scarce but we both liked it that way. I remember the sound of the ocean waves and the seagulls overhead. It was perfect. The mixture of sound and sight made the whole day just wonderful. Then it dawned on me that my mother couldn't hear what was making that day so wonderful for me. She was deaf since I was four." I let the words sink in. I can't believe I am doing this. 

"What happened next?" Catherine asked. She and everyone in the room was completely enthralled with my story. I had no idea they thought this was so interesting. 

"I got angry with myself and ran off. I don't know where I went but it was completely quiet. I couldn't hear anything. My mother found me hours later and told me to look at the sky. It was sunset and the sky turned the most beautiful shade of hot pink and purple. You couldn't find where the ocean began and the sky ended. It was...beautiful. I knew then that she was grateful of what she did have; sight. She never saw her hearing loss as a disability." 

The room was quiet. Peaceful. Wonderful. I can't believe I just told them that, I say to myself again. All it takes is one question. 'How did your mother become deaf?' I regretted telling my story immediately. 

"Inlet." Sara whispered shaking me and everyone else from their reverie. 

"What?" I asked her. 

"You were in an oceanic inlet that's why you couldn't hear anything. Once sound gets in, its trapped and dies away before it can reach the eardrum. There is sound but it's so subtle the human ear cannot detect the sound waves." 

Her eyes burned into the inner workings of my soul. I was suddenly very happy that I told my story and I was sitting next to her; able to feel her so close beside me. If I could just touch her... 

"How do you know so much about them?" Warrick asked Sara. 

"I wasn't too far from the coast either. That's where I went when I needed to get away." She looked back to me and gave a half-smile. "I guess it was a diversion." 

I let her smile heal my soul. 

"Well whatever it was, it sounds wonderful Grissom." Catherine commented. The room was quiet. 

"Let's get the rest of this over. I want to check on any cases." I said quickly breaking the tension of recalling the past. I broke my gaze from Sara. Any longer I don't know how far I would go to touch her. 

"I think it's time to spice things up a bit." Greg interrupted my thoughts. "It's time for the juicy questions." 

"Oh no you don't, I'm next." Catherine stared at me ready to draw blood. I didn't know who looked more ready to ask a revealing question. "Gil Grissom, I have known you for ten years and don't know anything about you now that I didn't know then. So naturally I want to know what is your biggest darkest secret?" 

I didn't even hesitate. "Not going to happen Catherine." 

She smiled really widely. Is it me or does she look like the devil? "My challenge then." 

I could swear she hissed at me. Just stay calm. "I still pull rank Catherine." 

"Not going to work in this game Gris. No threats, no executions, and no grudges. We all agreed to play the game and the game must be played correctly." 

"Technically I didn't agree to play this game, I was forced." I replied with a raised eyebrow. 

She looked around the room. "You asked the questions, we ask you questions. That's the rule and whether you like it or not you are a part of this game." She rolled her tongue and clasped her hands in front of her. "All you have to do is answer one question." 

Why oh why wasn't Brass coming in with a case. It's Las Vegas there has to be at least one dead body out there. It's Sin City for crying out loud! 

"I will get your embarrassment over quickly. My question to you: when you helped Sara up from the back bend, how did you feel?" 

What the...? No way. I could feel Sara's thigh burning into mine. How is this possible to answer with her so close to me? I can't. All else fails be cryptic, works every time. "Well Catherine," I replied coolly but I was exactly the opposite. "I felt the same way she did." 

Sara shifted beside me and a smile played at her lips. Those wonderful lips. "And how did I feel?" She asked curiously. 

"Is that your question to me?" I played along. 

Her smile widened. "I wouldn't want to waste a turn." 

Thank God! I screamed. That went well. Catherine seems pissed but what does she expect the truth? Not going to happen. I looked out at the room for the next victim of Gil Grissom riddles. 

"If there is no objections, then I want to go next." Greg said finally. 

Hook, line, and sinker. Shouldn't be hard to confuse Greg with a riddle. "What?" 

He smiled. It was an evil smile. "Would you ask Sara on a date if you weren't her supervisor?" 

Greg = Dead Meat. "That's a hypothetical question Greg." I said while cutting him into tiny pieces with my eyes. I noticed Sara didn't like the sudden shift of attention to her either. She eased away from me and I immediately missed her warmth. 

I looked at Greg who had a smile plastered on his face. That little rat planned this. "It's a question still and you have to answer it." 

"No." I said flatly. 

"Then you have to follow through with my challenge." Greg looked from me to Sara. "Kiss her on the mouth." 

Oh my hearing must have just left me. I thought he challenged me to kiss Sara. "Come again?" I replied. 

"Kiss Sara on the mouth." He winked at her. 

"Don't wink at me like I knew what you were planning. If he kills you, I don't want to be his next victim." She joked. 

If I kill him, it's more like when I kill him. I can't kiss her. Not here. Not with everyone one watching. Not so I lose myself in a two second kiss on the lips. She deserves a big romantic kiss, not one that was done as a challenge to a stupid game. "I am not going to kiss Sara." I said finally to discourage Greg from going any further with that. Unintentionally I hurt Sara. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stiffen. Her light attitude brought on by this game was swept out the door and her eyes became stone. 

"I don't want to kiss you either Grissom so don't say it like I would let you." 

"Let me?" I scoffed. Dammit! Where did that come from? My stupid mouth spit the words before I gave them any thought and now I had to face the consequences. 

She folded her arms across her chest. I am in so much trouble. "That's right. You come near me and you won't know what hit you." 

I found myself getting angry and I don't really know why. "It's the challenge Sara. If I chose to do it, I have to." 

"Nick passed, so can you." She said. 

"What if I want to kiss you?" I said. Shit did I just say that out loud? 

"No." 

For some reason I felt like I was in the middle of rush hour traffic and the traffic cop was sending out the wrong signals. I thought she wanted this and I was the one holding out. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling out in confusion. "Fine. It's a pass." 

"I agree." Sara's tone was serious. "And it's my turn. How many women have you slept with?" 

She just blurted it out as if it were part of an everyday conversation. Just breathe Gil. Just breathe. She wants to play that game, well so can you. Fight fire with fire as the saying goes. "Why you weren't one of them?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I regretted them because I saw her entire being as it crumbled in front of me. 

She turned to face me directly. "I just wanted to know how you became so good at breaking someone's heart without blinking." 

Hurt. Her words hurt. The room fell away into pieces as I stared into her brown eyes. She was angry, upset, and hurt but she didn't care if anyone saw it. Why did I ever agree to play this stupid game? I messed up bad. 

"Well?" She asked. 

"I'll take the challenge." I said through clenched teeth. 

"I am not surprised. You have to listen to Greg's music of choice for two weeks." She said. 

"Hell yes!" Greg yelled. He jumped up and came running to Sara for a big hug, but he caught my bitter glare. 

"Hug you later Sara." He said. 

"At least someone's not afraid to touch me." She spoke to Greg but was staring at me. 

Everyone's eyes found another place to look besides me or Sara. "My office. Now." I was over angry, I was pissed off. I stood up and grabbed her under her arm. "Shift is over." I called to the group as I pulled her out of the room. She resisted my strength then gave up as I drug her down the hallway. Finally we reached my office and I slammed the door behind us. "What the hell is your problem Sara?!" 

"My problem? I think you need to look in the mirror Grissom." She spat. 

"Then what was all that?!" I pointed to the lounge. 

"You tell me." She yelled back. "Greg asked you a legitimate question and you were being a total ass. I didn't even want Greg to ask such a question! You act like it's my fault you're a complete jerk." 

"Sara, you were just trying to hurt me like..." 

"Like you hurt me." She finished. My office was quiet. "Why is it so hard to answer that question? Frankly I would love to hear the answer!" 

"Sara it's not appropriate for me to feel this way about you!" I yelled back letting the words slip. I told her how I felt. It came out as a frustrated shout in anger. Not the way I planned. 

It was quiet again. "Say what?" 

I sighed. "Sara I can't let myself kiss you. I know if I do, I can't stop." It was out. I can't say I felt better at my admission. I actually felt as if my heart was beating on the outside of my chest, leaving my body to die. 

I had my head down but I saw her cross over to me. I felt her right in front of me. I heard her breathing as it came in irregular intervals. She lightly grabbed my chin. Her hand was soft and warm. She lifted my chin. My knees began to weaken. God what is she doing? She can't.. 

Sara stepped closer to me. My lips tingled as kissed me and my eyes closed as her tongue gained entrance into my mouth. Oh my God she feels so good. She tastes so good. I brought my hands to her hips and pulled her into me but she regained control of the kiss again as she teased my scalp with her fingers. The other hand was busy making my face tingle. I wanted to kiss her back with a passion I didn't know existed. I wanted to take control of this kiss. I didn't want to be on the sidelines. I wanted it to happen. Despite what I said, that I can't let myself kiss her, I needed to kiss her. I pressed my tongue past hers, but she pulled away from me to break the kiss. I opened my eyes to look at her. Does she know what she does to me? "Sara..." I started. 

She licked her lips. "Now you know what you're missing." She removed her hand from my face, and like she walked right out the door. I still felt her on my mouth; in my mouth. Her figure still imprinted in my mind. I could never forget that kiss. It would be the death of me if I lost her again. I can't lose her. 

"Sara!" I bolted out the door but she was gone. The only one in the hall was Nick. "Where is Sara, Nick?" 

"She was crying Grissom. Maybe you should leave her go." 

Crying. I have to find her. "Nick were is she? Did she go home?" He regarded me carefully. I knew he cared about Sara, but I had to know. "Please Nick." 

"If you hurry she might still be in the parking lot." 

I ran out the doors. I haven't run in a long time after a woman; I was not used to the feeling it gave me. My heart pounded in my ears. I couldn't breathe. I was afraid. I was happy. I was...in love and for the first time not confused. I ran down the front steps and scanned the parking lot, until I found her about to get in her car. "Sara!" Her head shot up but she just ignored me and was pulling open the door. I ran over to her. "Sara wait!" I reached her just in time. 

"What?!" She yelled near tears. 

I forcefully slammed her door shut and took her face in my hands and kissed her. Just like that I kissed her. My hands fell from her face and traveled down her back, to her hips as I pulled her into me. Her hands went to my waist as the surprise left. I pressed her against the car as the kissed deepened. Her inner thigh rubbed the outside of my leg which drove me crazy and made me only want her more. I did not know the concept of space or time. It all fell away as I kissed her tender lips and felt her against me. The kiss was finally broken as we required air. 

"Why?" Was all she said in a gush of air. 

"Because it was about time I chased you." We smiled and I leaned in to kiss her again. And again. And again. And again. And some more..........................still kissing. Hell I don't have enough time to count the kisses. You get the picture! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

THE END 

Well? What did you think? Come on make my day and press the little button to send a review. =o) 


End file.
